Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014/Amuza
Day 1 Welcome to Amuza's Day 1 Presentation for the 2014 Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive! I am the CEO of Amuza, Sir. Wright, and today we will be bringing you an assortment of games that have already been announced plus a special announcement at the end. Firstly, we would like to bring you information on the upcoming Batman: Ashes Of Arkham DLC called, Evacuation. The story follows Robin on his journey on the night Batman: Ashes Of Arkham occurred. Originally, Robin will be attempting to evacuate Gotham City, with the help of Commissioner Gordon, now that the supercriminals are running loose. But one criminal is sabotaging Robin's work... but who could it be? We would also like to announce that the page for Batman: Ashes Of Arkham will also be getting a reconstruction. Today, we would like to give further information on the recently announced Super Mario game. Super Mario: Wishes of a Shooting Star, is an RPG in the same vein of Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi. Like we announced, Mario will be attempting to return Baby Rosalina to the stars before Baby Rosalina dies from the strange atmosphere on her body. Much like in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Baby Rosalina will be able to interact with the world when being separated from Mario. Baby Rosalina can enter small areas, help Mario float over gaps as well as other things. The battle system has been given a unique feature of combining attacks. Every attack the player makes in the game will have to be a combined attack, known as Combottacks. The attack power or defense power will change depending on the two moves that are put together. The more Combo Points that the combined attack has, the better the attack will do in battle. We also have a special announcement for you today. We are announcing F-Zero: Adrenaline, the first F-Zero game made by Amuza. The game returns Captain Falcon and all the other racers in the biggest F-Zero Grand Prix yet! After the X series of F-Zero Grand Prixs, the Federation Congress redesigned the laws for racing cars, equipping every car with a Speed of Light boost. The Speed of Light boost is enabled when the racer builds up enough adrenaline by performing outrageous stunts. The Speed of Light boosts replace the regular boosts and the one-lap no boost rule was scrapped That's all from us for today, please enjoy the rest of the 2014 Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive and until tomorrow's conference, don't party too hard! Day 2 Hello everyone and welcome back to Amuza's E3 2014 conference. We have some more exciting information for you today including completely new games! So let's get started. We have more information on one of our Fantendo Character Adoptfest character series. The game follows the lifestory of Aurora, a blue cat who has the power of changing her fur's color. The game begins with Aurora waking up after a dream with no memory of anything that happened prior to the moment she's in right now. Aurora wakes up in an experimental room at a high tech-lab and has to recall all her memories to find out what these other cats are doing to her. Last Memory is a stealth game with a special feature which we are calling Brainwave. In the Brainwave Mode, Aurora can analyze the surrounding area and search through the past to find out what Aurora was doing to recover her memory. Next, Amuza would like to announce the adoption of Dust from Zodiac Productions. The game will resume development with dust being the core-mechanic of the game. The game is set in a futuristic world where humans have power over dust. Originally, the player could attack with different types of dust. Not only will that return, but characters can now even temporarily move in a jet of dust. This can be used to quickly sidestep, solve puzzles amongst many other things. It's the biggest party of the year! The day when the Mushroom Kingdom celebrates it's anniversary of discovery, and every year it's always one big party with everyone joining in, well almost everyone. However, during the party everyone complains that they could've made a better party. In the moment of predicament, Toadsworth decides he'll put an end to this fight and tells everyone to go make their own parties with a partner and whoever wins each party will be crowned the Superstar and their party will be where the Mushroom Kingdom's anniversary will be held. The last game we have to announce today is one we're really looking forward to. Amuza will be creating a reboot of the Mario Party franchise, which will formally be known as Mario Party (2014). Mario Party (2014) will return to the gameplay of the first eight original Mario Parties. That's all from Amuza today on Day 2 of the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014. We will be back tomorrow with some more information on some more new games. Until next time, don't get caught by the police! Day 3 Welcome back to the final day of the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014! And today we're ending on a high note. So let's get started for Amuza's final presentation. Firstly, we are announcing that our game, Pokemon God and Goddess Versions has been converted into Pokemon XD: Prophecy of Shadows. The game follows Austin in the Nairo region, an archipelago of islands, where Pokemon research is at an all-time high after the recently built Pokemon Research HQ. However, not all people are researching for the good of Pokemon, in the shadows of society roams Team Nitro who plan to submerge the island of Mericee to force a legendary Pokemon out of hiding. The last game we have to announce for this year's Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive is one that we're very excited about. As you may have noticed, Amuza's logo changed not long ago and the above logo might already be familiar to you. We are announcing that Amuza has changed their flagship series from Clicky to the newly announced Patrol Squad. Patrol Squad is much like the Ace Attorney and Professor Layton series. Like the aforementioned series', Patrol Squad is also a visual novel that follows a newly formed squad consisting of; Raven, a new recruit at the Veluga Police Headquarters, Reilly, a new forensics specialist at the Veluga Police Headquarters who is also Raven's best friend from University, Skylar, who is the head officer of the Veluga Police Headquarters and Buddy, one of the Police dogs at the Veluga Police Headquarters. Each character will have their own different functions, such as Reilly using his forensic equipment, Buddy using his heightened senses, Skylar using her authority and persuasion, and Raven using her gadgets. That's all we have for the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014. Enjoy the rest of the convention and thank you for watching! *